


Never Mind the Terrors

by rainforestgeek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Garrison trio, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk is a teddy bear, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Light Angst, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, hunk and allura are gossips, implied Plance, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainforestgeek/pseuds/rainforestgeek
Summary: Pidge has nightmares. Lance does something about it.Work title from Mascara Lines by Make Out Monday





	Never Mind the Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> My own spin on the sharing-a-bed trope.  
> Fic title from Mascara Lines by Make Out Monday (aka Jeremy Shada's band!)

After what had to be hours of staring at the smooth ceiling above his bunk, Lance finally huffed out a frustrated sigh and rolled out of bed. _I give up,_ he thought. Dragging his blanket with him he padded out of his room and into the hallway.

He’d barely walked several feet before he heard a muffled scream. He froze, wondering if he imagined it in his wired and exhausted state. Then he heard it again, emanating from the closed door on his left – Pidge’s room. Lance opened the door with a swish and hurried into her room, almost tripping over all the junk on her floor.

“How does she live like this?” he muttered under his breath. He picked his way over to her bed and knelt next to her. Her screams had quieted to sad little whimpers. He could just make out shiny tears streaked across her cheeks. Lance gently shook her awake. She gasped, shot upright, and Lance’s vision flooded with glowing green light from the bayard shoved in his face.

“Holy crow, it’s me! Pidge, it’s me!”

“Lance?” Pidge lowered her weapon.

“You were having a nightmare.”

“What are you doing in here?”

“You scream very loud, I got worried. Think you can get back to sleep?” Her only response was to wipe her eyes with the back of her hand. The bayard in her fist illuminated and cast dark shadows across her pale face. Lance tugged her up out of bed. “Come on, let’s go.”

“Where? What?”

“We’re gonna go sleep with Hunk.”

“WHAT???”

He flinched. “ _Dios mío._ Get your head out of the gutter, Pidge, I didn’t mean it like that. When I can’t sleep I go cuddle with Hunk. He’s a magical human teddy bear and makes _all_ the nightmares go away.”

Pidge looked at him with a confused look, all big half-lidded eyes and round cheeks and wavy hair. She shrugged, too tired to argue, and deactivated her bayard. Lance gently guided her down the hallway and through the door into Hunk’s room which, bless his heart, was neat and pristine.

Still propping Pidge up with on arm he poked his old roommate awake. “Hunk. Hunk, wake up. Your snuggling services are needed.”

Hunk mumbled into his pillow, “Why’re you wakin’ me up, man, just climb in.”

“I’ve got Pidge with me.”

He cracked open one eye. “So? Get into the bed, I’m exhausted.”

Lance helped Pidge lie down, where she curled into Hunk’s big, soft shoulder like a little green cat. He tucked her in under Hunk’s blanket, then climbed over both of them and collapsed against his big cuddly friend.

* * *

Hunk slowly came to. Artificial morning light glowed softly through his eyelids. Something warm shifted on top of him and nuzzled firmly into his chest. _Lance must’ve had another sleepless night,_ he thought. Then he felt a knee jab into his upper ribcage from another warm something laying next to him.

 _What the quiznak._ When Hunk lifted his head and opened his eyes he was faced with a mess of reddish brown hair and wrinkled green pajamas. Pidge was starfished across his abdomen, arms splayed out and her legs draping over his right side. Fuzzy memories floated to the surface of his mind of both her and Lance coming into his room last night. Doing his best not to wake her, Hunk carefully shifted until he could see Lance’s long, lanky body pressed up against him. His blanket was tangled around his waist. He was cuddling one of Pidge’s legs with both arms wrapped firmly around it.

Figuring he’d let his weird friends sleep, Hunk slowly slid Pidge off him and onto the mattress so he could get up. She groaned a little in her sleep and shifted into a more comfortable position – which apparently meant throwing an arm around Lance’s waist and burying her face into his bony hip.

Hunk snickered under his breath. He found his camera and snapped a picture of Lance and Pidge clinging to each other like homesick koalas. _Allura’s going to lose it when she sees this._

**Author's Note:**

> Everything I write turns out a little darker than I intended it. If you like this please leave a comment!  
> Feel free to hmu or send prompts to my tumblr, @rainforestgeek


End file.
